Reborn
by AchillesIsReborn
Summary: Percy Jackson the son of Neptune has bested every monster in his path. Now there is a monster so deadly that he may never defeat it. It is love. Percy has fallen for the praetor of Rome, Reyna. But with the Titans and Giants rising and a fate that has followed him through multiple lifetimes starting to catch up, will Percy be able to defy the Fates and be with the one he loves?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hi! Ok this is my first attempt at writing and I wouldn't describe myself as someone with brilliant grammar or as someone with the wildest of imaginations but I've decided to write this just for the heck of it. I have decided to try out PercyxReyna see as it's the one I'm most comfortable with but I don't know will that sit well with some people so ah let me know! Like most people I will change around stories to make them more um original I guess? Based on descriptions I'd say me and Percy look somewhat a like so I am considering bringing that in as kind of a Anti-Percy sort of concept. This will be told from Percy's POV so bare with me if I mess up. This may not be necessary but I felt it was so um I hope you like it! btw those who don't watch Breaking Bad may not understand some of my references. All rights and names belong to Rick Riordan. I am simply a fan.

Reborn

Chapter 1: The Dream's

As I ran through the forest of Vai on the island of Crete, I could sense the Laestrygonian's strength was dwindling. We had been tracking the beast for days when we heard news of him attacking the island. We had finally found him, only for us to be ambushed by a pack of hellhounds. By the time they had all been slain, the sly fox had ran away. And thus here we are chasing him down. What? Your wondering why I keep saying us? I am not some babbling fool like King Lycaon. I am Perseus, son of Poseidon. My companion? Hercules, saviour of Olympus and the son of Zeus.

"How should we do this?" I asked. "I am not as strong as you are so I will not be able to overpower him". "Now you see why your father is not King of Olympus. He, much like you, does not have the strength to be king" he chuckled. "Take my blade Perseus, I will take him down and you can finish him off". I couldn't believe it. Hercules was handing me over Anaklysmos, his prized sword that he always had by his side. "Y-your giving me your sword?!" I gasped. "Try not to impale yourself on it" Herc grinned. "I'll corner it, when I call you follow me and finish him". Hercules ran through the thick trees and disappeared from sight. I waited for roughly ten minutes when I started to worry. I was well aware Hercules could handle himself but he shouldn't be taking this long. "Perseus" a voice called from the shadows.

I swirled around with Anaklysmos raised to defend myself. My father Poseidon stepped out of the shadows. "Relax my son it is only I". "You must come with me Perseus it is urgent" my father said. I bowed to the Olympian before answering. "I can not now father I must help Hercules. What is so urgent?" I was confused to as what he was doing here. "There is no time we must go!" he yelled. As I opened my mouth to protest Poseidon reached out to grab me and I blacked out.

"Percy get out of bed you ass!" someone was yelling at me from close by. "Eh norgoway" I mumbled. "Just kill'em Herc". I realised I was no longer dreaming and the voice was not one of a male. Whoever she was, she was loud. Hopefully she would leave me alone. I heard her sigh then mutter something. Heat. Sharp. Fast. I had just been slapped in the face. And it hurt. I felt like I just got punched by a Cyclops. My eyes shot open and stared at the girl in anger. Then I realised who she REALLY was. Her name was Reyna, daughter of Bellona (War Goddess) and Praetor of the twelfth legion of Rome. And dear Gods she was pissed. "You overslept three hours. Are you suddenly a son of Somnus, Jackson?" she glared. "I'm sorry Reyna, I had trouble getting to sleep, and t'was late when I finally did. My apologies". Hey, I'm only a normal Legionnaire I have to lick up to the boss, don't judge me! She bent down and picked up something below my bed. "Mm-hm and I'm sure this Season 4 box set of Breaking Bad has nothing to do with that?" Reyna raised an eyebrow questioningly. Shit. "You are a legionnaire of the Fifth Cohort Percy. That's a low place for a son of Neptune to be. Stop wasting time with these mortal shows and wake up. You're a soldier of Rome" Reyna looked down at me in disgust. "I could do without your face, Percy, and without your neck, and your hands, and your limbs, and, to save myself the trouble of mentioning the points in detail, I could do without you altogether. Especially with you acting like this. Get your act together". She left the room, yelling behind her "Your Cohort gets clean up duty because you slept in. War games in 30 minutes".

I groaned loudly. I got up and quickly got dressed then ran out of the room towards my hidden weapons storage facility. Only me and a few friends new about the place. I walked in to find them already gearing up. "Hey Mr. White, you just gonna break bad at the age of fifty bitch?" Cato said when I walked in. The line was funny to me alone but adding in the fact that Cato looked almost identical to and could do a perfect impression of Jesse Pinkman made it even funnier. "Being that you are supposedly 'The one who knocks' I didn't hear you knocking before entering the room" Justelius laughed. Out of the five males in our group Justey stood out a lot, standing 6'6 and weighing in at 230 pounds with bright red eyes, a slightly bruised face and light brown hair cut military style. Me and Cato were the middle men both 6'0, 190 pounds, me with dark brown hair grown out, unlike all other Romans, and sea green eyes and Cato with black hair and eyes that were as white as Pluto himself. Then there was little Septimus with his short blonde curls, light green eyes, and baby face standing at 5'4. He was the smallest Roman we knew of. I had become his friend when I helped him defend himself against Atticus, the 7' foot asshole son of Summanus the god of night thunder. With me being a son of Neptune, god of the sea, Cato being a son of Imitamen, goddess of imitation, Justelius a son of Vulcan god of fire and the forge, and Septimus a son of Hecate goddess of magic, we where quite the powerful group. Then there where the ladies of our little pack. Hazel, daughter of Pluto god of the dead, Isis daughter of Muta goddess of silence and Scylla daughter of Tempestes goddess of lightning. The seven of us made up to be some of the most powerful demigods in New Rome.

"Where are the girls?" I asked as I opened my locker. My Imperial gold spear was concealed inside an enchanted replica of the One Ring from Lord of the Rings that hung on a chain, My titanium bow and Olympic silver arrows where concealed in yet another replicia of something. This time it was a replica of a miniature Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts, which also hung from a chain (I'm a geek leave me alone!) . There was also my gold dagger, my breastplate and my helmet. Last was my prize possession. A celestial bronze sword that was disguised as a pen. Written on the sword? Anaklysmos. Greek for Riptide. "Got impatient waiting for us so they went ahead" said Septimus as he strapped his gladius to his waist and put his staff, that had been made from the wood of a tree in the underworld, in its holster on his back. "Best not keep them waiting then" I replied, finishing the last strap on my breastplate.

I asked Cato to walk with me slightly behind Sep and Justey so I could talk to him. Out of all my friends Cato was my closest companion, who I trusted with my life. "What's the problem brother?" "Dude I slept in and Reyna caught me and now our cohort has clean up" I admitted. "We all know you slept in Perce. You weren't at roll call, or warm ups or at breakfast. If it weren't for the fact that she's sick, I would have guessed you were with Cassandra" Cato winked. Cassandra was someone from the third Cohort I had went on a date with recently, and being a daughter of Candelifera the goddess of childbirth I wasn't sure she was someone I should be romantically involved with. "You know I don't have feelings for Cassandra bro, don't even go there" I laughed. "What I wanted to tell you is I convinced Remus to change his team for today. The two pairs of triplets aren't competing today!" Remus was a son of Mercury god of thieves and was the Legions second Praetor, the two pairs of triplets were children of Providentia and Felicitas the goddesses' of forethought and success respectively. Anytime they teamed together (which was always) they never lost, not matter what it was. With them gone we had the advantage. "How the Pluto did you manage that!" he gasped. " Remus wants a date with Scylla so I told him I'd try arrange something if he helped us out" I grinned, knowing full well Scylla would agree, so long as we won. "You may have just ended our losing streak Percy my dear boy!" Cato was smiling from ear to ear. Our team was currently 0-199 when it came to the war games. That was about to change.

"This is not going to change!" Justey exclaimed. We had received some very bad news. Atticus had returned recently to the First Cohort from a leave of absence and had told everyone about a game known as Capture the Flag and recommended that we try it out instead of our usual war games. Two teams put their respective flags in plain sight somewhere on either side of the forest surrounding the field of Mars. Each team had to grab the other teams flag and bring it across to their side of the border line. The border line was the stream that came off of the little Tiber and happend to flow through the middle of the forest. First team to do so would win, all magic items and weapons were allowed. It sounded fairly simple but it wasn't what we where prepared for. "C'mon everyone lets not lose focus here. We are not, and I repeat NOT going 0-200, not today!" I looked at my Cohorts centurions Gwen and Dakota. "Guys I need your permission to be in charge here." "Reigns are all yours" replied Gwen. I nodded my thanks. "Here's the plan. Third cohort I want your centurions and prefect as well as six of your best soldiers guarding our flag. All archers onto high ground, we need eyes everywhere. Hazel you take anyone with a horse and guard the border line. Second cohort, split into two. One half take the left flank, other half take the right. The remainder of my Cohort, you go straight down the middle, take the brunt of there attack with the Third Cohort backing them up. Scylla join the archers in high ground. Strike any hostiles. Isis, I need you and Cato to cause distractions. Silence and confuse everybody. Justey and Septimus you stick with me. We will get the flag." I couldn't allow us to lose again. If everything went to plan we would walk away with our first victory. "Everybody have hope. The fates smile down on us today. This will be a victory not only for our Cohorts but for us, the true workhorses of Rome!" I felt like this was the time to use one of my favourite movie quotes, but I decided to add my own little touch to it. "Surrexit ergo, et agnos, et nos resurrecturos quam in lacu, antequam fiant Reges latrunculorum!" We will rise and rise again until lambs become lions, until pawns become kings. We each pulled out our swords, raised them in the air and yelled in unison " FOR ROME!"

Metal banging against metal. Explosions. Cries of war and of pain. Those were the only sounds to be heard through out the forest of New Rome. The three of us where ducking through the thick trunks of the trees trying to reach there flag. From what could be seen from our position, the First and Second Cohorts were holding there ground. Despite the danger, Hazel had sent one of her dead soldiers to send me a message. The border had yet to be attacked. I also received word from the flag grounds that all was quiet on there end too. The other team had yet to advance past the border line. "Alright boys, stay true and everything will work out just fine" I whispered. We had just passed the half way mark when things changed. "NOW" someone cried. Reyna riding her pegasus Scipio, spear and knife in hand, with her dogs Aurum and Argentum (gold and silver) at her side rode out from between the trees followed by Remus, Atticus and 10 other members of their team, weapons in hand ready to pulverize us. "Shit, Sep do your thing fast!" I yelled. Before Septimus could react Atticus had speared him to the ground, knocking him out. As he pulled out his black daggers, I quickly moved in to formation. My sword and knife were in either hand and quick as lightning (Get it? His dad is the god of thunder and lightning is faster then ah….. Oh never mind!) had disarmed him and stuck him in the head with the flat of my sword. "Justey go!" I screamed. He looked at me worriedly then ran further ahead in to the forest. I ran off in a different direction hoping they would follow me and leave Justey to get the flag. "Remus, you take every one after Justelius, Argentum and Aurum patrol the border, Jackson's mine" yelled Reyna. Well that didnt work.

I was climbing a tree hoping to get higher ground, and strike her down with an arrow when she found me. I hadn't heard her approaching so as you imagine I was quite surprised when I was struck in the back with a spear. I yelped and fell down onto the ground, where I lay in a heap whilst Reyna laughed. "You are lucky I forgot to sharpen my spear this morning. Real Romans would not run from a foe Percy Jackson. If you had honour or pride you would have stood your ground and fought" she chuckled. "If it where any other day I would have met your challenge with open arms. This losing streak has made me a desperate man I'm afraid". Reyna really isn't bad she just takes her role seriously, which I can respect. "Oh yes, today will be the 200th time you've lost. It's a shame Percy. Your just always on the losing time." Reyna's silly grin made me angry. He could we lose again?! "Enough of this shit Praetor, you told me to stand my ground and fight? Well here I am" I growled, taking a few steps closer to her, tossing my knife to the ground, leaving me yielding only my sword. Reyna stepped closer to me. We where now face to face, apart from me being a few inches taller. I know I'm supposed to be fighting her but gods she was beautiful. Her black hair like silk hung over one shoulder and her dark eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun. She started to smile. "What's so funny?" I frowned. "Your cute when your angry" she mumbled, her face going red in the process. I was starting to feel confused when she gasped, staring over my shoulder. I turned around, only to late realising my mistake. I turned back around to defend myself, as she….. kissed me? Her lips were soft and warm, and tasted of strawberries. I started to kiss her back, putting my hands around her waist, she putting hers around my neck. After a minute or two she pulled away. "This changes nothing between us Jackson" she growled. Before I could respond she struck me over the head with the butt of her spear. My fallen body slumped against the tree I had been hit out of as I lost consciousness.

I was in the Underworld. I was back to how I was in my last dream, wearing Ancient Greek battle armour and muscles that would make a bodybuilder envious. I saw my father Poseidon and Uncle Hades in front of me, in deep discussion. I could not help but refer to them as their Greek counter pparts. "This is very important Perseus. Your uncle has agreed to the deal so long as you recieve his blessing when you meet him next" my father told me, with a expression of pure sadness on his face. I wanted to ask what was going but I found myself saying something completely different. "I understand Father. When the time comes I will do you proud" I bowed to my father. I had no control over my body so all I could do was watch. Just as Hades was about to speak I woke.

I opened my eyes to see the pretty faces of Hazel and Scylla staring down at me with very worried expressions. Scylla with her blonde hair and tanned face always looked like a typical California girl, whilst Hazel, with her dark hair and pale face, looked like she had been living in doors her whole life. "Oh my gods he's awake! Guys get in here, quick!" Scylla squealed. As soon as I sat up she nearly broke my ribs when she hugged me tightly. "We thought you could have died, we were so worried!" Scylla said tears streaming down her face. "What happened Perce?" Sep whispered. "I don't know" I lied. "I was running and then I blacked out". I wasn't sure should I say about what happened between me and Reyna. Then I remembered the game. " Wait who won the game?" I asked. My friends grinned back at me. "When I was being chased Reyna called for help and they ran to get her. I had enough time to get the flag and cross our border" Justey smiled. I was lost for words. We had finally won. "Then why aren't we celebrating?!" I exclaimed. "After we won, Reyna came out of the forest with her lot right? And we were prepared to gloat but then we saw her crying. Her men where behind her carrying you and Atticus" Hazel grimaced. "You looked like a corpse Percy. You weren't moving, you where as pale as could be and you barely had a pulse. You've been here in the infirmary for the past three weeks Percy" Isis whispered.

Thats the first chapter done I hoped you liked it. Leave a review if you did Ill start the second chapter soon.

Update: Beta Reader wanted


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know if you guys are liking this so far but I'm having fun writing so I'm going to try and get what I can out of this. Enjoy!

_Chapter 2: Love chooses for you_

Three weeks?! One blow to the head kept me down for three frickin weeks?! "Ok fill me in what happened whilst I was out?" I asked. Before I could get a response Hayley the immortal daughter of Apollo, god of medicine and archery, and New Romes resident doctor walked in. "Alright you lot visiting hours are over, you're going to have to come back later" she said. Hayley was a graceful woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties, who was more or less all legs and had auburn hair flowing down to her waist. "Perseus needs to rest". I roll my eyes. Rest? Really? I've been 'resting' for three weeks! "Why cant I leave?" I complained. "I would rather keep you in the infirmary for maybe a day or two longer just for observation. You can leave when I think your ready to" she replied. I rolled my eyes once again as my friends said goodbye.

I had woke five days ago and I still wasn't allowed to leave. I was bored out of my mind. Hayley didn't want me to leave my room unless absolutely necessary. I passed time by watching tv or listening to music (Justey had left my docking station at my bedside whilst I was out). Ronald Jenkees- Early Morning May was blaring through the speakers when Scylla walked in. I paused the song when I noticed her. My friends didn't have much time to visit so I was delighted she had found time. "You're lucky all rooms walls are sound proof or else Hayley would be at your throat" she laughed, as she sat down on the edge of my bed. "I actually hadn't considered the noise I was making to be honest" I smiled. "What brings you by?" "Well nobody has had time visit you yet and I felt like really bad so I faked sick to get out of cleaning and now I'm here" she said. "Oh my gods can I fill you in on everything?" "Go ahead start from the beginning" I replied.

Now I'm normally not that interested in gossip but I hadn't a clue what was going on so I was anxious to hear something. "Ok first after you were put in here, Atticus was diagnosed with a concussion and only got out of here yesterday, and he's like super mad at you. Cato was hurt during war games last week and is in another room here in the infirmary. And oh my gods Hazel likes Frank Zhang, you know the archer, son of Mars? Well I'm totally trying to get them together but she's all like 'Ugh I don't like him Scylla' and I was like…". Scylla has a habit of saying oh my gods in every second sentence and it's quite irritating at times. She had fit all of this into one breath before I cut her off. "Ok you know I love ya Scylla but please slow down" I said, slightly amused yet bewildered that she was talking so fast. "How's Cato, what happened to him?". "He got kicked in the chest by Hazels horse" she grimaced. Ouch. I remembered the time that my Pegasus, Blackjack accidentally kicked me in the chest. I had wound up in the infirmary for nearly a month. "Holy shit, is it bad" I gasped, concerned for my friend. "He wasn't hurt to badly but he's going be in here for at least another week" she answered, calming my nerves. "Ok we can work on Hazel and Frank later. What else has been going on?". "Well, Reyna found out about your deal with Remus and she held a vote to remove him as Praetor. The votes were against him. So theres an opening for the male Praetor role, you should put your name forward! Scylla said smiling. "Why would I do that?" I frowned. "Uh to get closer to Reyna, duh?" she said, rolling her eyes at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I stared at her in shock. "W-what makes y-you think I'd w-want to do t-that?" I stuttered. What was she getting at? Perce, you do realise my dad is a son of Venus, right? Well Grams been telling me a few little stories about you and Reyna" she winked. "Did you guys actually kiss? Oh my gods what if she likes you too?! Oh my gods that would be sooooo romantic, like one of those enemies turned lovers type of things?". Well this was an awkward predicament to be in. "How does Venus know about that?!" I exclaimed. Scylla laughed back at me. "Oh my gods you did kiss! That's so cute!" she beamed. "Because Venus put the idea into Reyna's head. She could sense you had feelings for her, albeit they were small, and got the idea to put you two together. Which means you're going to fall in love with her".

WHAT?! "Do you mean to say I don't have a say in my love life? That's it, its already decided?" I asked. A frown crept onto Scylla's face. "Not exactly. Venus is prompting you to fall for her but, is only able to because feelings were already there. With Reyna she can't detect anything. If there are feelings their, Reyna has mastered being able to hide them." she mused.

"How exactly do you know all of this?" I asked, doubting her information. "I told you, Venus told me". I was starting to regret this conversation. Was I falling for Reyna? She certainly was beautiful, her Puerto Rican skin like caramel, her eyes dark brown orbs of sheer perfection, her womanly figure and her curves not that of a normal seventeen year old girl, and that ass….. No this is getting weird. "How am I to know if I'm falling for her?" I asked, dreading the answer yet still craving to know. Scylla simply laughed in response. "Oh Percy, your not getting this are you? You ARE falling for her, I can see it in your face." she smiled. "Since Venus can't tell if she feels the same, your going to have to make her fall in love with you. Befriend her, get to know her, earn her trust and the rest is up to the Fates. That's the best advice I can give you Perce". I opened my mouth to reply when Hayley's voice thundered through out the infirmary. "VISITING HOURS OVER. ALL VISITORS PLEASE LEAVE THE INFIRMARY". Scylla got up from the bed. "I'll talk to you soon Percy" she sighed.

Sorry this chapter was so short. I had too many ideas so I'm going to put them into chapter 3, and Ill try have that up by Monday. Both positive and negative reviews accepted, thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Since the second chapter was really short, I've decided to update earlier. From now on I'll generally update on Friday or Sunday. Thanks to Dragonlilo and Apollo's Daughter11 for my first ever reviews, means a lot guys. Also I'm looking for four greek characters to add on and your more then welcome to submit your own demigods. Details at the bottom.

_Chapter 3: Visit from the Gods_

I'm still in this gods forsaken infirmary. I've been awake nearly a week and it was around 3:30. Being here only gave me time to think. My mind was going over my conversation with Scylla. You're going to fall in love with her. I couldn't believe it, I was actually falling for her. Reyna. The praetor of the twelfth legion. The girl who has never showed emotion. If you had asked me to describe Reyna a month ago I would have told you she was like iron. Now? I'd describe her as a young beautiful woman, who….. "JACKSON!" A impossibly loud shout woke me out of my daydream. Hayley was standing at the end of my bed. I quickly paused the music I had on (Breaking Benjamin-Fade away. Impossibly good tune). "You have a visitor." As Hayley left the room my entire body froze. Because the person walking into the room was Reyna.

Shit, shit, shit I wasn't prepared for this. What do I say?! "Hi," Reyna said with a slight smile on her face. Oh gods damnit what do I say back?! I became aware that I was arguing with myself in my head. Tell her she looks nice! No that's too obvious. Ask her out! No! I'm freaking out here! Just say Hi back! Hi yeah that'll work. "Um, hi," I replied. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "I'm good". "Oh, good". "Yeah". This is so freaking awkward. "You sure you're ok, Percy?" she asked. "Yeah, why". "You look different. There's something about your eyes. They've changed" Reyna frowned. Where my feelings making me look at her in a different way? Was it really obvious? "Um, ok that's good to know. Look, Reyna about what happened.." "No, stop just stop" she interrupted. "That was just to distract you, it meant nothing." "But of all things you could have distracted me with, you went with that?" I retorted. Despite my skills with a sword I was confident Reyna could match me evenly. She rolled her eyes. "Alright look, it wasn't to distract you, there was another persons voice telling me to do it, I couldn't fight it. I tried but it was too powerful. I'm sorry for doing that" she said hurriedly. "When I was being carried out of the forest, Hazel told me you were crying. Was that because of Atticus or me?" I asked. "Ugh no I really can't stand him he's too cocky. I was worried I'd killed you. You weren't moving and were barely breathing" she admitted. "Soldiers die all the time Rey, its always been like that." I noticed she tensed up when I called her Rey. "Don't call me Rey." she grumbled. "Oh. Sorry." I muttered in response. "By the way I know about your deal with Remus. Very deceitful I must admit. But unfortunately it wont work again." Reyna smirked. "One victory was enough." I laughed. I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked good. Her black hair was braided over one shoulder, like always. Her purple Praetors toga was kept in place with a leather belt around her waist and she wore a plain white t-shirt underneath. She wore purple converse and had a silver watch on her wrist. The tattoo all Romans receive upon joining the legion was on the bicep of her left arm. Each tattoo had SPQR on it with the symbol of their godly descendant above it and a stripe representing a year of service bellow. My tattoo had a trident, the symbol of Neptune, above it and six stripes bellow it whilst Reyna's had a spear crossing over a torch and four stripes. "We will see who's laughing next time." she chuckled. "I better go anyway so I'll see you later." As Reyna left, a thought popped into my head. "Wait. Reyna, can I ask you something?" "Go for it."

"Why do you hate me?" I asked nervously. Reyna frowned. "I don't hate you Percy, what makes you think that?" Now it was my turn to frown. "You're always giving out to me about something, or insulting me, like that whole I could do with out you speech." Reyna walked back over to my bed. "It's motivation Percy. You're a son of the Big Three you should be the most powerful person in camp. But the only medal you've won is the mural crown. You have refused to become Prefect and Centurion on several occasions, as well as Praetor twice. You just stay in the Fifth Cohort. You also single handily killed a drakon, defeated the hydra and chimera that attacked camp last year and you pull sentry duty on your own. Plus there is barely any members of the legion who can match you in swords fighting. You could easily be a great leader but you don't try. By insulting you I'm hoping you get angry and show what you can really do." Reyna spoke as if she really believed in what she was saying. "Speaking of you being leader, Remus is no longer Praetor and I want you to compete to become the new one." Wait, what? "You want me to become Praetor?" I asked in shock. "I'd rather you then Atticus." she grunted. "Just think about it. Oh, and Percy? If you compete and get the spot, no more of your bullshit speeches." "What do you mean?" "The rise and rise again speech you gave before Capture the Flag? That's from Robin Hood." Reyna laughed as she walked out leaving me alone with my thoughts.

3 hours later

I had been out of the infirmary for an hour and I was sitting in the empty amphitheatre reading The Hobbit when Isis sat down beside me. Despite my ADHD and dyslexia I enjoyed reading, despite the frustration it caused. "Hey, how come you're here alone?" she asked. The sun was starting to set making the sky a beautiful orangey colour. A warm breeze blew over New Rome. "It's still warm out so I thought I'd come here." Isis nodded in response. "I'd love to chat Percy but I came to tell you about what I've seen." Isis gulped. Isis was the legions augur. "Gods will be visiting you today." Isis said. I paused. "What do you mean gods will be visiting me?" I asked worriedly. The gods wanting to talk to a demigod was normally not a good sign. "I saw Bellona, Mars, Venus and you dad all visiting today and you talking to them individually." Isis whispered. "Then I guess I'm the first here." a masculine voice laughed. I turned around to find myself staring at Mars Ultor the god of war himself.

Isis and I jumped out of our seats and bowed to the war god. "This isn't a brilliant place to talk. Augur, I must talk to the boy alone." Mars stated, and with that teleported the two of us to the banks of the Little Tiber. Mars stood at 10 feet tall, dressed in Canadian Forces desert camouflage. He radiated confidence and power. His black hair was cut in a flat-topped wedge. His face was angular and brutal, marked with old knife scars. His eyes were covered with infrared goggles that glowed from inside. He wore a utility belt with a sidearm, a knife holster and several grenades. Strapped to his back was a massive M16. "To what do I owe the honour, my lord," I said. Despite not being Mars' biggest fan, I still respected him. "I come baring grave news, demigod. A war is coming soon and it is one I believe the demigods aren't prepared for," Mars said. This news came as a shock. There had been no signs indicating this. "Who fights in this war?" I asked questioningly. If the gods knew war was coming couldn't they stop it somehow? Mars sighed. "The Titans are back. They are raising the Giants and Jupiter believes there is nothing we can do to stop it from happening." WHAT THE FUCK! "What has this got to do with me?" I asked calmly despite the fact I was exploding inside. THE TITANS ANNDD THE GIANTS! "It is not my place to explain, son of Neptune. Your father shall explain. Now! My time is up. Bellona shall be joining you shortly," he said. And just like that he was gone. Mars came all the way from Olympus just to tell me so little. "Doesn't say much does he," a woman grumbled. I spun around only to come face to with Reyna.

Wait, no. It wasn't Reyna. It was her mum, Bellona. They looked almost identical, with the exception being Bellona was taller and wearing full body armour. I noticed that unlike Mars, she was not in her 10-foot form. She stood only a few inches above me. "This whole 10 foot shit is no use when talking to mortals," she stated angrily. I bowed before her. "Lady Bellona," I said. "Rise boy," she spat. "I don't have much to say about the war, child, but you better heed my warning." "Of course my Lady," I answered respectfully. I was starting to dislike this goddess. "Now, Jackson, I know of Venus' plan for you and my daughter and I also know what happened in the forest between you two," she growled. I was once again shocked. How could Bellona know? What was Venus' plan for me and Reyna? "I don't quite understand," I lied. "Don't dare lie to me Perseus Jackson," she raged. "You know exactly what I am talking about. You had better stay away from my daughter or I will strike you where you stand. You and Reyna will both play apart in this war, but if you get physically involved with her it will end in despair. That much I can promise you." Could it be true? If I end up with Reyna, will it only end in pain? If it is why would Venus send us down that road? "Y-you're lying," I stuttered. Bellona merely laughed in response. "See for yourself boy," she cackled insanely then stopped and stared over my shoulder. Her face was full of anger. "Venus. I guess my time is up then," Bellona said. Like Mars, she vanished. Venus walked over to where Bellona had been standing previously. It was insanely hard to describe the beauty of the love goddess. Her form changed every few seconds, changing from Reyna to Cheryl Cole to my 4th grade math teacher to so on and so forth. It was as if she was constantly changing form trying to fit what my mind thought beauty was. Her eyes were not much different, changing colours every few seconds. She wore a strapless jewel encrusted dress the colour of fire and her hair style was not of this time. She put her arm out in front of her. I knelt before her and lightly kissed her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady," I murmured. Venus smiled. "Oh, you are quite the gentlemen," she giggled. "Perhaps there's hope for you yet." Her voice was soothing and incredibly seductive. "We have much to discuss, Percy," she smiled, linking her arms through mine. "Come, walk with me."

Alright guys I hope you like it. As you can see I kind of rushed through the visit from the gods part so sorry about that. The next chapter will be Percy and Venus discussing Reyna and Percy finding out about the meaning behind his dreams.

The info needed for the demigod submissions:

Name:

Gender:

Godly (GREEK) Parent:

Age:

Hair colour:

Hair style:

Complexion:

Height:

Eye colour:

Other appearance stuff:

History:

Non Godly Parent:

Siblings?:

Personality:

Powers:

Weaknesses:

Dreams:

Type of people would have crush on:

Type of friends would have:

Weapon:

Labels (like popular or rebel):

Sleep wear:

Daily wear:

Casual party wear:

Formal wear:

Training clothing:

Anything else?

You can leave it in the reviews or pm me its your choice.

I saw this earlier today and since I'm struggling to create characters I thought I might as well try it. So thanks to Tennielover19 for the idea, I hope you don't mind I used it!

One question also. In son of neptune it was said that the romans avoided the east of america whilst the greeks avoided to west. Does that mean the romans never visited Olympus or is there a seperate Olympus for the roman gods? Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: The Greek demigods have been chosen. Thanks to anyone who sent in their OC. I'm going to be using a new method of writing from now on so I hope it makes things easier for you. There may be some fluff in this chapter so beware! I also want to thank you guys for taking time to read this story, to some 800 reads is not much, but my original goal when I started this story was to have 500 reads by my 6th chapter and that's already been surpassed. So thank you so much for reading. May the odds be forever in your favour, may your souls reach Elysium etc etc

_Chapter 4: Past relived_

I walked around the banks of The Little Tiber, my arm linked with Venus'. I was wondered what we had to talk about. What could the goddess of love possibly tell me about the war?

"So, Percy, how are things going with Reyna?" Venus asked.

I simply sighed in response.

"Leave it be my lady, you of all people know that these feelings didn't occur naturally," I frowned.

"My dear boy, you think because I am involved that your feelings for her are not natural? I create feelings in EVERYBODY but only pay specific attention to the most interesting ones. Like Helen and Paris or you and Reyna. Beautiful girl by the way, I often wonder how she is not one of my daughters," the goddess laughed.

Was I really being compared to Helen and Paris?

"Helen and Paris' love caused one of the most brutal wars ever. How can me and Reyna be compared? And also, why me? Why now?"

"Because every hero needs a tragic love story! And with what is coming you and Reyna's will be delightful to play with," she beamed, "Besides I never got to finish any of your past ones. But I have a feeling I'll be able to see this one through."

I paused. What did she mean by past love lives?

"What are you referring to my lady?" I asked.

"Oops! I may have said to much," Venus giggled.

Venus was a fairly frustrating person to deal with.

"Lets cut to the chase Percy, what do think of Reyna?" she asked.

I didn't have to think about my answer.

"She's a real 'I wont put up with your shit' type of person. She doesn't really let anybody get close to her, but she's still liked by all of us. She does this really cute thing where she bites her bottom lip before she attacks in battle," I responded evenly.

Venus sighed.

"Not what I wanted to hear but ok. And how do you feel about her?" she frowned.

"A goddess of your power, especially in this domain, should not have to ask, my lady."

I had expected her to be mad at me for questioning her but she was quite the opposite.

"Oh you really do know how to sweet talk a woman. Nobody has ever referred to me as powerful before," she giggled with glee.

I had meant what I said as a sincere compliment but I think that Venus may have taken them the wrong way.

"You are too kind," I smiled.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Percy," Venus winked.

I blushed in response.

"You still haven't answered my question! How do you feel about her?"

"I feel like my sole purpose in life is to make sure no harm comes to her. I mean she's beautiful. When I look at her, its like everything around her has disappeared. All I can see is her. I get this shiver down my spine when I hear her name. But I barely know her. I feel like how she thinks and how she acts should be what I like about her but I'm not close enough to her to know," I answered truthfully.

Venus smiled at me.

"I really should send one of my daughters after you, you would make an excellent man for any number of my girls!" Venus exclaimed. "You see Percy, that is the power of love. I only gave you slight feelings for Reyna yet look what they have morphed into! None of this is my doing, your heart is telling you how to feel, not me."

I was confused as Pluto (as in confused as hell) now.

"But, if you control everybody's feelings how did you not create these feelings?" I frowned.

"I'm only one goddess, I couldn't possibly have time to sort out everybody's love lives. I merely start things off then let them progress on their own."

"And how can you not control Reyna's?"

Now it was her turn to frown.

"I have no idea and that really bothers me! She's hidden her feelings so well that even I can't reach them," Venus pouted. "I must leave shortly Percy, you father will be here soon."

Just like Bellona and Mars she vanished in to the night.

I hate how every god I've met so far have all just disappeared so suddenly. Like really not even an end to the conversation just 'Got to go' then bam they've disappeared. It was only as I thought this that I realised there was a man rising out of the river. It was my father, the god of the sea, the Earthshaker, Neptune. It always shocked me how un-Roman my father looked when I was around him. Most Roman gods had light coloured hair and where almost always dressed in war related clothing. My dad? He had the same jet black hair and sea green eyes as I and a good tan, wore Bermuda shorts, a Hawaiian shirt and leather sandals. Well that was how he looked when it was just the two of us. If their where others around he would always have his trident in hand and wore the armour of a Roman general. I bowed before my father as he stepped out of the river. "Percy, my child, it is good to see you," he smiled.

"I mean no harm father, but I'd like to know what is going on, so can we cut to it?" I asked.

Neptune laughed.

"You are more like your mother then I thought. She too had no fondness for small talk," he chuckled.

I felt sad hearing him talk about my mother. I had been separated from her when I was born. I had spent my entire childhood moving from orphanage to orphanage until my father appeared to me and took me to camp.

"Dad, this war, Venus talking about past lives, the dreams, what are they about?" I asked.

"Dreams? What dreams?" my father asked.

"I've been having dreams of being a child of Poseidon, of fighting with Hercules."

"Percy this is going to be a lot to take in," he sighed.

"I can handle it."

"There was a prophecy told by the original Oracle of Delphi, back during the days of Ancient Greece. It stated that the Titans and Giants would band together to destroy Olympus and 12 demigods would try to stop them. After the prophecy was given, all the Oracle could tell us was that, a child of Poseidon who had fought in the first Giants war would be part of the twelve and also that the enemy would strike during a time of war," revealed Neptune.

Ok, that was fairly understandable. But I still had questions.

"If it was a Greek prophecy, then what has it to do with me? I'm Roman. You also haven't explained about the dreams and what Venus said," I asked.

"Percy those weren't dreams. You were seeing your past."

"M-my pa-past?" I gasped. (Un-intentional rhyming)

"The first time you were born was before the first giant war started. I trust you know of Amymone?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

I nodded. Amymone was a mortal who Poseidon had courted. Their child Nauplius, founded the city of Nauplia.

"She was your mother. Your name was Perseus, as it has been throughout each of your lives. You were a companion of Hercules," Neptune answered.

I never knew Amymone had two sons," I frowned.

Neptune nodded.

"The circumstances of your first death prevented many people from knowing who you were."

"In my second dream, you said I was supposed to receive the blessing of Pluto, I mean, Hades. What happened there?" I asked.

"You were a brilliant warrior Percy. Very few in history could match your skill with a sword," my father smiled fondly, as if he was remembering those days.

"You were the only child of Poseidon who had fought in the giant war. So I knew it had to be you," he said.

"That still doesn't explain the blessing of Hades?" I frowned, yet again.

"The only way you could still be alive whenever the prophecy came true, was if you were immortal or you were reborn at the right time. The prophecy said twelve demigods, not eleven demigods and an immortal, so that option was ruled out. Instead it was decided you would be sent to Elysium. Whenever a war came, you were reborn as a son of Poseidon. Incase you weren't born a fighter, each time you were sent to Elysium, Hades would take your strengths. Whenever the time was right, you would receive his blessing and with that you would gain all the strengths of your past lives."

"How did you know I would be reborn as a son of Poseidon? And how would you know which war I would need to be born into?" I asked.

"Hades made sure you did. To be honest we hadn't a clue. Demigods being demigods, we knew there would be a lot of wars. So you were reborn into each," Neptune answered. "Allow me to show you."

He touched my forehead and I blacked out.

Flashback's:

I was sailing on a boat with Hercules and a girl. She was beautiful. She had long, silky black hair, coppery-like skin, a slightly upturned nose, and black eyes like volcanic rocks. She was smiling at me. "Believe me Perseus I wouldst much rather giveth thou the sword but alas Hercules needs it to fighteth the dragon," she laughed.

The scene changed.

I watched as an arrow went straight through the ankle of a man, standing over an injured woman in the clearing ahead of me.

An inhumane scream passed from his lips, before he collapsed on the floor.

"NOOOOO," past me screamed.

The scene changed once again.

"WHO ARE YOU?" the Cyclops bellowed.

We were in a cave. There was several men and one 10ft Cyclops. One man stood out more then the others.

"I am Nobody," he answered.

The scene changed again.

I watched as a man climbed out of the labyrinth, a bulls head in one hand, a sword in the other.

"Oh the great Theseus has bested the minotaur! Why am I not surprised," past me laughed.

"Is that jealousy I hear, brother?" Theseus smiled.

The scene changed for a last time.

I was staring in to the face of Hitler.

"Adolf," past me grunted.

"Cousin! The Fates are cruel I see. A son of Hades starts the most vicious war in history, and it is his cousin, a son of Poseidon who ends it," Hitler laughed.

End of flashback's

I awoke with a jolt, my father standing over me.

"What was that? Who where those people?" I whispered, as my father helped me off the ground.

"You already know Hercules. Achilles was next. You where there when he died in the Trojan war. Next was Odysseuss, who were a companion of his when he met the cyclops, Polythemus.

Then was Theseus, you're brother. You waited outside the labyrinth for him whilst he fought the minotaur. Last was Adolf Hitler, son of Hades. You killed him, but made it look like he killed himself, so as not to alert people of your existence. They were some of your past lives," he answered grimly.

Neptune was going to continue, when he paused.

"Perseus. The camp is under attack," Neptune said gravely.

My eyes widened.

"But there's still so much you haven't told me!" I protested.

"Percy, this is important!"

"It can fucking wait!"

My father sighed in defeat.

"I will only tell you this. Go east and find the Greeks. A group is already searching for you. The people who must accompany you, you will find there names written here," he said handing me a letter.

"The Greeks? What do you mean the Greeks, they're dead!" I exclaimed.

"Trust me Percy! Also, Venus. Beware her words. When she said she might send one of her daughters after you, she meant she will definitely send one," he said.

I groaned. Really Venus?

I turned to run towards the Principia when my father stopped me.

"One last thing, my son. People from you're past. Some are still alive. Your appearance has changed very little and they will most likely recognise you."

I nodded, not seeing how that could be a nuisance.

I turned to run again, but stopped.

"Wait, Dad? The girl in my first flashback. Who was she?" I asked.

A smile crept onto Neptune's face.

"You will see soon my child. You will see."

Alright guys, that's this chapter finished. Hope you liked it, leave a review, favourite or follow the story if you did. I hope this explains some things. Any guesses as to who the girl in the first flashback was? Hope you're good peoples, AchillesIsReborn, signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Alright guys, how's it going? Ok first, ideas. I'm running out of them. I have a few long term things planned out, as well as how they are going to happen. It's the little things in between that I'm struggling with. In other words I have writers block. I try to make this as enjoyable as possible for you guys to read, but with school, training, work, life in general and lack of ideas I may not be updating as often as I do. Just a heads up. Hope you enjoy.

Viva La Vida mother fuckers.

_**Chapter 5: Breach and Loss**_

I ran towards the Senate Building as fast as my feet could carry me, my fathers words ringing in my ears. This stuff about past lives is incredibly hard to believe. Then again, this is coming from a guy who's dad controls the sea and can talk to fish. And the girl. Who was she? Just viewing her in a flashback made my stomach fill with butterflies. What had she been to me? A close friend, a family member, **a wife**? If Neptune meant that I really will see soon, would I run in to a wife I didn't remember having? I'm still getting my head around this multiple lives thing. Because its me from the past, would that still make her my wife? I'm getting ahead of myself, I don't know what she was to me. At least I don't yet. Despite the huge amount of information I was just given there I feel I'm not being told everything. Something wasn't mentioned. There was also one thing that stood out in particular about the conversation. The news about my past lives was quite confusing but the news of the Greeks confused me more. They were alive. What's even stranger is that I'm not surprised. Once I got over the initial shock, it wasn't hard to believe. There was something in the back of my mind telling me that I already knew this. I just couldn't remember. Is it possible I had met the Greeks? And my mind just forgot it? I really don't know. I just don't know.

By this point I had reached the Senate. I barged into the council room. It was empty, except for Reyna and Atticus.

"I'm telling you Reyna, we don't need anybody on sentry duty. If monsters get through it's not like the Legion wouldn't be able to stop them," Atticus said angrily.

They had been mid way through an argument when I had entered. Reyna opened her mouth to respond when I caught her eye.

"Jackson, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Atticus glared at me with sheer hatred in his eyes. I would have grinned in response, if I hadn't just ran so far.

"Reyna, the camp is under attack," I gasped, struggling to get air.

She frowned at me.

"What do you.." she began, before she was interrupted by the conch horn blowing. A legionnaire ran in behind me.

"Praetor, the camp, its being attacked. Monsters, have breached the tunnels," the legionnaire stated.

Reyna glared at Atticus.

"What was that about not needing sentry duty?" she growled.

"How many?" I asked.

"I don't know. Anywhere between 20 and 30," the legionnaire replied.

"Then the entire legion will not be needed. Percy, get your friends and gear up, Atticus, gather the centurions and prefects. Get Frank and tell him to bring Hannibal, just in case. And tell everyone else to continue what they are doing," Reyna said, before sprinting through the main doors, her purple Praetors cape billowing behind her.

Atticus followed suit. The legionnaire stood there silently. I frowned at him.

"I don't recognise you. Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Orcus, 'minor' god of death," the legionnaire spat. He said minor as if it was an insult.

"I don't believe you."

The legionnaire's appearance changed in a flash of light. He was now a tall man, wearing black armour covered by a black robe. The robe was so black it was almost purple. His eyes were the same colour as the robe and his skin was milky white. He had flowing midnight purple hair, that reached his shoulders. He had a white symbol on his armour. It was a circle with a weird shape that looked like a Q in the centre. I groaned when I realised he was who he said. What was with the gods and visiting me today?

"Do you believe now, demigod?" he asked.

"I do, my lord. I apologise for not realising it was you," I bowed.

Ok I know what your thinking, I'm too formal with the gods. But hey, Romans are taught to respect the immortals.

"You were not supposed to recognise me as an immortal, that was my plan," Orcus grunted.

"To what occasion do I owe the visit?"

"I sensed death. So I came here. I figured that disguising myself as one of your allies would make it easier for us to converse," the god replied.

"Converse, as in shoe? Wait, who's death did you sense?" I frowned.

"Do not test my patience boy. I come with a warning. The group of Greeks you will meet. One will be a traitor. As will someone you travel with to meet them. As for who's death? Round up your friends and you shall see. Now go!" he boomed.

I bolted out the door as soon as I heard him say now.

* * *

I reached the Fifth Cohort's barracks within reasonable time. I found my friends already geared up, ready to roll out.

"Perce, I've got your gear here, sorry I couldn't bring your armour," said Justey, handing me my dagger, and two chains. Riptide, was in pen form, in my pocket. I frowned at my friends. Justey was there with his dual-sided imperial gold battle axe in one hand and an Imperial gold replica of Thor's hammer in the other. Septimus was there too, a long black staff with an emerald glowing at the top in one hand and a small scythe in the other. Hazel and Scylla were there as well, Hazel with her gold spatha and Scylla wielding the strangest weaponry you coulkd ever imagine. In her hands was a black mace, with gold spikes. On her left hip was a Olympian silver whip. And hidden up her sleeve was an Assassin's blade. All four had a Roman spear call a pilum and a shield strapped to their backs, as well as a gladius in a scabbard on one of their hips. But Cato and Isis were missing.

"Where's Cato and Isis? Also how did you know to have all your weapons ready?" I asked, as we ran to tunnel entrance, which was on the other side of the Little Tiber.

"Atticus told us you would be looking for us and that we should get prepared to attack. Cato is still in the infirmary, but he's supposed to be out today. And Isis? We have no idea," Hazel answered.

I was concerned for Isis, what if she was already at the tunnel and was hurt. But we didn't have time to check.

"We need to get to the tunnel, with or without Isis," I said.

We ran into Frank on the way. He was riding Hannibal, who in case you didn't know is an elephant that likes to wear Kevlar with ELEPHANT written on the sides. Frank was a distant relative of mine, on his mothers side, so I though of him more as a little brother then a friend. But with him being in the Second Cohort and me in the Fifth, we didn't get many opportunities to talk to him. Frank was large and stocky, with a slight baby-ish face, brown eyes and black hair, similar to Mars. He was Chinese-Canadian and the greatest archer I had ever seen. Hazel blushed when he approached us.

"You guys want a lift?" he called.

Hannibal was large enough to carry all of us, so we hitched a ride with them. By the time we arrived outside the tunnel entrance, all the centurions and prefects were already there. Reyna was arguing with Gwen and Dakota.

"Why did you ask in the first place! It was your job not theirs!" she yelled.

"What's the problem here?" Septimus asked, as we hopped down off of Hannibal.

"Gwen and Dakota were supposed to be on sentry duty, but they asked two legionnaires from their cohort to fill in for them," explained Doug, the prefect from the Second Cohort.

"He was just out of the infirmary and wanted to get back in to the action! That's why I let him!" Dakota protested.

"And Isis said she enjoyed sentry duty, so I let her too!" exclaimed Gwen.

I froze instantly. Isis must have been there when the monsters first attacked the tunnels. And she wasn't back yet….

"Dakota. Who replaced you?" I asked in calm anger.

Dakota looked at me and gulped.

"Percy, it was Cato."

A spear exploding through the chest of Doug delayed me from raging.

* * *

Doug died instantly. He fell to his knees and then to the floor, the spear being forced from his limp body. Orcus had been wrong in saying that there was 20-30 monsters. There was 22 of us, well now 21, and for every one of us there was three monsters. They were divided evenly. Roughly 21 Dracaenas, 21 hellhounds and 21 centaurs. If Hannibal handled the centaurs, and each of us defeated one hellhound and one dracaena then we would get away scott free. But if we couldn't…

"Romans, fall back to the river, then get in formation!" Reyna screamed.

I ignored orders. I uncapped Riptide and charged the nearest monster, a Dracaena wielding a spear. She stabbed at me, but I side stepped, bringing Riptide slashing down, cutting her spear in half. In another swift movement I had decapitated her. Her body exploded in to golden dust as her head hit the ground. Using my free hand, I rubbed the One Ring that hung from my neck and my spear materialized in my hand. I cranked my arm back, then brought it forward, releasing my spear as I did. I really have to give my spear a name because just saying my spear makes me feel stupid. Sorry bad timing. My spear (UGHH) passed through the chest of a centaur and impaled the head of another. My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe I just did that. Only then did I decide to fall back. Septimus was firing bolts of pure energy at the nearest monsters, Justelius' hammer was being thrown at monster after monster each time returning to his hand. Scylla and Atticus were striking hellhounds with bolts of lightning and Reyna was fending off two Dracaena. Frank was charging through the Dracaenas with Hannibal and everyone else had used formation. Ten shields lined the front, whilst five shields were raised above the others protecting them from arrows, as they charged through the centaurs. I laughed to myself. How could I have doubted my comrades enough to believe we couldn't handle this bunch. As I thought this a centurion from the Third Cohort and a centurion from the Second Cohort were struck with stray spears. The first died instantly while the other was struck in the leg. She fell to the ground screaming but her screams were cut short as a hellhound leaped from the pack and finished her off. Seeing their deaths brought back my rage. I willed the river to rise into one enormous ball of water. It was easily the size of the Temple of Jupiter. "Romans move!" I thundered, my voice carrying over the hills. I was struggling to control this much water. As soon as the last person moved, I hurled it down on top of the monsters. Tonnes upon tonnes of water collapsed down on them, drowning them within seconds. I willed the water back in to the river before sprinting for the tunnel entrance.

"Percy, wait!" I heard Reyna call, but I was already gone.

In the tunnel. No blood. Nothing. I kept running. Other then hellhound drool there was nothing different. And then I reached the door. It had been torn off the hinges. The tunnel lead out on to a busy San Francisco highway. The entrance to the tunnel was hidden from the mortals by the Mist. What was outside made me sick. There was blood everywhere. It was plastered on the concrete, hoof prints and paw prints marking the surface. Written above where the door used to be was one sentence.

OLYMPUS SHALL FALL

It was written in blood. There was two headless bodies lying against the walls. One belonged to a boy. Arrows and spears dotted the body, and its left leg had been chewed off. The other was a girls. It too was covered in arrows and spears, but only half of the left leg was missing. Stuck into the ground in front of the bodies were two spears with heads impaled on top. The heads belonged to Isis and Cato.

* * *

Alright guys thats enough for now. Review,favourite or follow if you enjoyed, also quick update. I now have a beta reader but me being my usual impatient self, I couldn't wait to update it so she has yet to review a chapter. Her pen name is Apollo's Daughter11, check out her stories. I also recently started playing GTA online and I'm really enjoying it but I don't really have anybody to play with. So if you play and you wanna play for a while add me on Psn, TheBLMEdge.

Recommended Authors:

SpitKill

TheseusLives

Anaklusmos14

Pluto's Daughter11


	6. Chapter 6

How's it going guys, hope you are well. Sorry for kind of rushing the story along. Thanks to anybody who followed, added to your favourites or left a review on this story, really appreciate it. Anywho on with the story!

_**Chapter 6: Lethe**_

I fell to my knees, Riptide still in hand. Cato, a guy who had been my best friend for seven years. Dead. Isis, a girl who was like my sister. Dead. And for what cause? Just so Gaia and her goons could send a message? The Fates are cruel. That is something I will never forget. Nor will I forgive. I looked up to the sky.

"YOU'RE FUCKING GODS! COULD YOU NOT SPARE YOUR OWN CHILDREN? NO INSTEAD YOU STOOD BY AND WATCHED AS THEY WERE FUCKING TORTURED THEN KILLED," I screamed.

Mortals driving by probably thought I was insane but I was all out of fucks to give. My face changed from one of anger to one of confusion. A dark shadow was sinking down from the sky, right towards me. It wasn't until the shadow was nearing the ground did I realise that it was a flying chariot with a red metal axel. The rest of the chariot was black. It was being pulled by two blood red pegasi. The chariot stopped in front of me, the wheels screeching as they touched down on the concrete. Three demigods stepped off the back. Two boys and one girl. The boys wore black armour but the girls armour was a brilliant white colour. The girl was the first to speak.

"Bret, Drake, let me handle this. Get back in the chariot."

Her voice gave me a headache. Not because her voice was annoying, because it was so familiar. It was like I had heard her speak a million times before. As she stepped towards me, I raised Riptide so that the tip was jutting into her throat.

"One wrong move and I will kill you all," I croaked.

The girl laughed.

"Percy! Is that anyway to greet your best friend?" she giggled.

I blinked. So I did know her. But from where?

"I know you from some where. How?"

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me. It's been like 8 years since you last saw me," the girl sighed.

"Introduce yourself before I lose my patience," I growled.

The girl took off her helmet. My eyes widened, as I dropped Riptide in shock. The girl. I knew exactly who she was.

"Jade," I whispered.

**flashback (3rd person pov)**

It was a horrible day in Chicago. Rain pelted down from the heavens, the wind shook the window panes and lightning flashed across the sky. It was in a small orphanage that cries could be heard. Two young children, a boy and a girl, sat together with their backs against the dry wall. The girl was crying into the boys shoulder.

"Percy make the thunder go away. It's scary," she sobbed.

"Don't worry Jade, I won't let the thunder hurt you. You're safe here," Percy whispered.

The two kids were little under 8 years old. It was obvious that the two were incredibly close just by the way they sat together. Jade looked up into the sea green eyes of Percy Jackson. It was obvious even them that this girl would grow up to be absoulutley gorgeous. Her hair was long and wavy, both blonde and ginger at the same time. Her eyelashes were long and her eyes were the purest of blue. Her teeth were a dazzling white and her cheeks were a rosy red.

"Promise?" she asked.

Percy smiled.

"I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you. I pinky promise!"

Jade smiled lovingly at her friend.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a marriage?"

"Two people love each other and live together forever and ever. I think, why?"

"Oh. I was just wondering, cause Tracey said I would grow up to be beautiful and I would marry somebody really nice."

"Tracey's right. Adults always are."

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you ever wanna marry me?"

Percy looked at Jade. He was clearly thinking hard.

"Of course I would! We can get married when we are grown ups!" Percy grinned.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah I pinky promise!"

Jade beamed at the boy who she thought to be her future husband.

**End of flashback.**

That was the last time I ever saw her. The next day my dad took me from the orphanage and took me to Camp Jupiter. I couldn't believe I had forgotten that. What the hell was wrong with me? It was definitely her. The same hair. Same eyes. Same smile. Even the same rosy cheeks. Same everything. The only difference was while she had only been a child then, she was now a beautiful young woman. She winced when i said her name.

"That's not my name anymore, Percy. I am Lethe, daughter of Aether, primordial god of light," she said.

* * *

"C'mon. Lethe? Really?" I frowned.

"I needed to forget my past. I figured a new identity would help," Lethe answered.

The girl I once knew as Jade took another step towards me. I quickly picked up Riptide and stepped back, raising Riptide as I did.

"Just because I once knew you doesn't mean I'll be less hostile. You were obviously involved in the murder of my brethren. Either that or it is an incredible coincidence," I growled.

"Relax. I'm here to see you, Mr. Merry Perry," she giggled.

Mr. Merry Perry. Thats what she called me when we were kids. I was always grumpy in the orphanage and when I had first introduced myself Lethe had thought i said Perry, and thus Mr. Merry Perry was born. It was a cute name for a child but not befitting of a Roman.

"Don't call me that. Ever. What do you want with me? Also you didn't respond to my accusation. Were you involved?" I snapped.

One of the boys spoke up from the chariot.

"The hells you're problem? Shes being nice to you yet you're just being a dick."

He had a thick Canadian accent.

"You seem to forget I'm just after finding the mangled corpses of my best friends so don't fucking talk about being a dick," I spat.

"Bret, stop it," Lethe warned.

The boy, Bret, stood up. **(His names Bret. He's Canadian. Any guesses what his second name is?)**

"You got a problem?"

"Yeah some Canadian rat is tryna start a fight, and I'm pissed off. Any guess how I want to get rid of my frustrations?"

"Well if you wanna try get rid of 'em, lets get down to business," Bret snarled, tapping his wrists.

Bret was roughly my height, with shoulder length black hair, a slightly pointy nose and a skinny yet muscular body. He wore bronze gauntlets on both wrists. As he tapped the top of each a small box popped out of the bottom. A celestial bronze blade came out of each box. Skotteins was wrote in silver on each blade. Greek for Sharpshooter. (**Cmon, Bret, Canadian, Sharpshooter? Anybody?)**

"And who are you supposed to be?" I laughed.

"Bret, son of Boreas, god of the North Wind," he responded proudly.

I turned to the other boy, Drake. With his skinny frame and shaggy blonde hair he didn't look like much. It was his eyes and smile that betrayed his innocence. His icy grey eyes belonged to a mad man and his smile was similiar to a shark. He was twirling a javelin in his hand. The javelin was bound in black leather with twelve inch stygian iron blades coming out of either end.

"And who are you?"

"Drake, son of Phobos, god of fear," he grinned eviley.

"Hey! I just pulled out my weapons, don't ignore me!" Bret yelled.

Lethe rolled her eyes at us.

"Look I understand if you want to kill each other, but wait until I'm done talking to Percy. Go, fly around above us till I call you down," she said, glaring at Bret.

The two reluctantly did what what they were told to do. As soon as we were alone Lethe turned back around to face me, a huge grin on her face.

"Now! Lets get to it, shall we?" she smiled.

I shook my head.

"If you want to talk, fine. But not here. I don't want to be looking at this any longer then I have to," I sighed sadly, glancing at the unholy scene that was my friends final place as members of the living.

Lethe nodded sympathetically.

"C'mon, we will hail a cab, head into the city," I said.

"You really trust me enough to be alone with you away from your camp?" she frowned.

"You're un-armed and its not like I couldn't best you," I responded.

There was a flash of blue light and a crescent moon shaped blade in her hand. A sickle. The hilt was black and the blade was made of imperial gold.

"Un-armed?" she winked.

"Lets just go, your friends can wait," I sighed, capping Riptide.

* * *

I know what your thinking. My friends were brutally killed. And here I am, in a cafe in San Francisco, staring across the table at a beautiful girl I once thought I would marry. Whilst in the taxi, I was considering turning around and giving my friends the burial they deserved when Venus spoke to me in my head.

_"I know you are distraught over your losses. They will unfortunately have to wait. What the girl has to say is important," she had said._

_"Why is she here?" I thought back._

_"She is a test," was the response I got._

Lethe was smiling at me from across the table.

"So, Percy. Whats been going on since Chicago?" she asked.

I relayed my life since I had last seen her. I told her how my father had appeared to me and told me who he was, who I was. How he took me to Lupa to be tested and when I passed, how he took me to Camp Jupiter. I told of how I saved the life of another demigod along the way to Camp. His name was Cato. I explained how I defeated the best the Fifth Cohort had to offer then refused to fight anybody after. I had wanted to be in the Fifth Cohort, as it was viewed as where the losers went. That was something I wanted to improve. I told of a quest of where Cato and I, where sent to a different country to regain Imperial Gold weapons we had let be stolen. We found the theif in Dublin, Ireland and with him our Gold and three imprisoned demigods. Isis, Justey and Remus. Isis and Justey had joined me and Cato in the Fifth whilst remus managed to get to the First. I told of how whilst on sentry duty I defended a girl from two hellhounds. her name was Scylla. I spoke of a boy who appeared in New Rome from time to time, Nico a son of Pluto, had arrived with Hazel and requested I look after her. I told of how whilst at the beach the unconscious body of a daughter of Bellona had washed up on the shore during my third year in the legion. Reyna. I told of when Atticus was viciously bullying a small blonde boy and how I had taught him how to fight back. Septimus. I spoke about how when I was at the Hoover Dam, I had forgotten everything I had done that day and still couldn't remember. I told of how last summer when Atlas and Krios had risen an army on Mount Tam, the entire Legion had stormed the mountain. I admitted that I had tricked Atlas into retaking his burden, and how I defeated Krios and toppled the Black Throne of Saturn. Luckily Saturn hadn't yet risen so he was not there. I told of how I let Remus be lifted on a shield and be announced as Praetor. I had not wanted the position so I let him take my place.

And lastly, I spoke of how I had kept my head low for the past year, doing nothing of notice. When it was her turn, I was quite shocked at what had happened to her. She spoke of how she had woke up the day after the storm to find I had disappeared. She told how she had cried for weeks, only stopping when she recieved a letter from anon saying I was alive and well and that we would see each other again. She spoke of how she had been adopted and how she lived happily in New York for three years. When she was eleven a satyr (when I corrected her by saying faun she replied with "No, he was a satyr,") had taken her from school and explained who she was, and about the gods. She said when on the way to some camp, a cyclops had attacked them and killed the satyr. She told of how when she was running away from him, a demigod had helped her. That demigod also tryed to bring her to camp but once again they were attacked by monsters. Both would have died had her father not interfered and kill them. He told of a group on the outskirts of Newark that could help her. That group contained demititans, demigods and a few satyrs. They had refused to go to the camp they spoke of and instead travelled around America. Bret and Drake where part of the group. Which brings us to now.

"Our group had grown since I joined five years ago. It was on my birthday two years ago that my dad gave me my sickle. And it was four months ago when we were approached by Iapetus. He told of a war that was coming. The Giants and Titans vs The Olympians. He said that the Giants were rising and that most Titans were on their side. He said the Primordials had to choose sides. And since we had no involvement with either Titans, Giants or Olympians we got to choose too. My father chose to join the Olympians. So did Pontus and Eros. Nyx, Erebus, Ourea and Tartarus all joined the Giants and Titans. The rest haven't chosen yet. The satyrs chose the Olympians, as did a few demigods. The rest of us chose the Giants and Titans, a few minor gods have joined us too. We were told to recruit others to our group. Which is why I am here," Lethe explained.

"You want the Romans to join you." It wasn't a question.

"I had hoped to run into you when travelling, but I never did. When one of your gods, Furina, joined told me that you were a demigod and where you were I left as fast as I could. But Hyperion had sent out a group of monsters ahead of us," Lethe said, ignoring what I had said.

"So it is your lots fault my friends are dead. And yet you expect Rome to join you?" I glared.

Lethe shook her head.

"We don't necessairily want Rome. Its you. I want you on my team."

My eyes widened.

"Why me?"

"Percy they will kill you unless you join us. Please Percy!"

"Give me a better reason then that."

"Percy, think about it. The Olympians did nothing to stop Cato and Isis from dying. They deserve to fall! And think about us!" She answered holding my hands.

"Remember when we were kids? Our last night together, we planned on getting married. That can happen! We can be together, fall in love, get married, have kids. Like you always wanted. I always liked you Percy and I know you always found me beautiful. Wouldn't it be great? Just us, madly in love, growing old together, watching our kids grow up. It can still happen, just say yes," she pleaded.

It was tempting. Lethe was once the girl of my dreams and now she was placing herself on a silver platter for me to take. I could get married, start a family. Like I wanted. I could be happy.

"You're right. If you say yes, you two will get married, fall in love and have four beautiful children. But if you say no, you could have Reyna." Venus' voice spoke in my ear.

Reyna. No. It wouldn't be Lethe. Like I said, she was once the girl of my dreams. Now I love Reyna.

I stood up from the table.

"C'mon, were leaving," I said.

I saw tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"Please Percy, don't do this," she cried.

"I'm sorry Jade. Lets go," I said, my voice beginning to crack with emotion.

* * *

We arrived back outside the entrance to Camp Jupiter. Lethe still had tears in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug.

"Ill no you think this was about you, you'll think of how to prove me wrong. Take the blame for all my mistakes but, I would leave them all alone and I wasn't born to be no lover, wasn't born to write you songs. I'm only born to be this mistake, only born to wonder on, born to wonder on," I sang.

It was a song she had loved when we were young.

"They'll kill you Percy. I don't want that happen," she cried.

I held her tighter against me.

"Join me. Live here at camp, we could still have that future," I said.

"Percy, they made us swear on the Styx that we would never betray them. I can never join you," she gulped.

"Then after today, we are enemies," I croaked.

"I love you, Percy."

Reyna and everyone from earlier came bursting out of the tunnel entrance, weapons at the ready. They had probably expected trouble. What they didn't expect was to see me hugging a crying girl who they had never seen before.

"Um, who the fuck are you?" Reyna asked, pointing at Lethe.

"She's just going, calm down Reyna."

Scylla looked at me, then at Lethe and her face paled. Lethe shot a blinding white light in to the air, signalling her allies. As the chariot landed, Lethe stepped out of my embrace and turned towards my brethren.

"Romans. You have a choice. The Giants and Titans are soon to be at war with Olympus. You can join us or die helping Olympus. We outnumber you greatly as do we out power you. Percy was given the choice and he chose the losing team. You don't have to make the same decision. Join us. We will be at Mount Tam until tomorrow night. We leave then. Come join us anytime in between, and tell your fellow soldiers," she announced.

Two centurions stepped forward.

"We wish to join you," they said.

"Get in the chariot," Lethe answered.

Everyone glared at the two centurions. But traitors were not finished announcing their presence.

"I'm coming too," Atticus said stepping forward.

"Join us up here, big guy," Drake laughed.

"Anybody else?" Lethe asked.

No body else stepped forward.

Lethe stepped in front of me, stood up on her tippy toes and planted her lips on mine.

"Goodbye Percy," she whispered.

"I'll see you soon, Jade."

"Not my name," she smiled, stepping back on to the chariot.

"You'll always be Jade to me," I whispered, as the chariot flew off across the sky.

I turned towards everybody to find them staring at me oddly. Only then did the see the horror that was around them.

"C'mon, we have family to bury," I said.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. I felt really emotional writing this to be honest. Lethe is based off a girl that I once knew. She was my best friend until I admitted I liked her, when that happened she stopped talking to me, so I felt better after getting this out. This is my longest chapter yet so yeah. I saw RoboCop today, felt the original was better! Also if any of you haven't seen the movie Eagle, you should its great. I'm actually considering writing about if Percy had said yes to Lethe so let me know if would you read it. My beta has seemingly disappeared so this chapter hasn't been reviewed yet. So yeah. Last thing, this is just a question. What is your favourite pairing in the PJO and HOO series?**

**Make sure you leave a review, follow or favourite the story if you liked it, it's really appreciated. AchillesIsReborn signing off, see you next time.**


End file.
